In Her Head
by TheBlackDagger456
Summary: It was supposed to be a joke. That's it a simple joke, but Ben just had to take it seriously and of course the others agreed telling me I needed to 'wind down.' At least Amethyst made it so everybody had to travel somewhere, now I'm stuck inside the mind of a goddamn kid. Everything was fine at first but then I found myself trapped in the back of her mind. Or at least I was. Kate
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Kate here with a little announcement and a new story for RWBY month. Since we are nearing the end of the month we here at BlackDagger456 studios want to shell out as many stories as we can so unfortunately the stories are gonna be shorty. Also I just want to say thank you for all the people who have followed Talons In Vale Ashe is sick right now and it'd really help if you guys could leave some positive reviews on the story.**

 **Without further ado enjoy the first chapter of In Her Head.**

 **P.S Remember to look at our profile page to see what we look like.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: God Damn It Ben**

Amethyst woke up with a yawn the alarm clock blared beside her. It took her a second before she realized that she was the only one in the bed she was sleeping in, sighing to herself she got up and walked out the room. Walking down the steps and towards the living she noticed Ben sitting on the couch still wearing his pajamas while Peridot sat next to him, the two of the playing RWBY: Grimm Eclipse on the console. Turning towards the kitchen Amethyst let out a yell of surprise as cold water was splashed on her face. Loud laughter could be heard as the purple gem parted her now wet hair to glare at Ashe, Jasper and Lapis.

"Looks like someone's a little wet this mornin'." Ashe chuckled as Amethyst glare turned into a grin.

She loved moments like this. Moments where they could just be themselves, without the worry of the diamonds or corrupted gems. Where they can be…normal, or as normal as four gems and half gems living in a two story house could be.

'Speaking of which.' Amethyst thought looking through the room once more. 'Where's Jack and Kate?'

As if her thoughts were answered the bathroom door opened to reveal Jack in nothing but a bathrobe. Sparing a glance towards Jasper Amethyst smirked as she saw a faint blush on her 'sisters' cheek, storing that little scene for some blackmail Amethyst turned back to Jack who had just morphed his clothes on.

"Mornin' Ame, if you're looking for Kate she's in the back…again."

Amethyst sighed before heading out to the back. Lately her girlfriend had been working herself to the bone constantly training and taking missions, while she and the others knew that it was mostly due to her paranoia it still didn't help the fact that it felt like she was avoiding them. Avoiding her.

Reaching the backyard, Amethyst saw Kate in her casual clothes taking practice shots at a tree. Deciding to have some fun Amethyst quietly snuck up on her partner waiting until she was in the process of reloading her gun.

"HEY KATE!" She yelled only to yelp as she narrowly ducked under a bullet sent her way.

"Amethyst! Oh my god are you ok?!" Kate said rushing over to the purple skinned girl, checking for any injuries. "You know not to sneak up on me like that, I could have shattered you."

Amethyst waved her off. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She said standing up. "You can make up for it by coming inside and taking a break."

Kate sighed as she reloaded her weapon. Everyone had been constantly telling her to tone down her training, but she couldn't not with all those monsters out there. With corrupted gems, left behind diamond soldiers and other experiments that constantly plagued Beach City she couldn't afford to rest!

"I told you I need to be ready for when the next attack comes." Kate said turning back to the tree, only for Amethysts hand to grab her face.

Forcefully turning her head to face her, Amethyst glared at the brown haired girl. "You _will_ be ready we all will, but you pushing yourself like this is going to do more harm than good and it's causing you to become detached from your friends!"

Kate looked at Amethyst for a long time, really looked at her. She could see the concern behind the anger, the desperation in her voice…the hurt.

She sighed. "You're really not going to let this go are you?" She said earning a nod from her lover.

"Fine." Kate said earning an elated look from Amethyst.

"Yes!" Amethyst shouted practically dragging Kate into the house. "Guess who's taking a break guys!

This got surprised looks from those present before they all sported grins.

"Well, it's about damn time!" Ashe said as she vaulted over the table to give Kate a slap on the back.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Jack asked from his seat on the couch.

"We should go to the beach." Lapis said.

"How about we hit the arcade!" It was Ashe speaking this time.

"Naw, we should go gem hunting!" Jasper.

"We're trying to keep her away from stuff like that Jasper, how about we watch Camp Pining Hearts?" Peridot.

"I second that." Ben.

"All you can eat buffet!" Amethyst.

At this point Kate was getting annoyed with all the bickering, looking over to the paused game focusing on Rubys character model, she then said something that she would regret later on.

"Jeez I forgot how annoying you guys are, I wish I could just be a voice in her head."

This got all of them to stop and it was Ben who spoke up first.

"That's actually not a bad idea."

"Wait…What!?"

Ashe gained stars in her eyes. "Yeah we should all pair up and go to a different dimension of the RWBYverse!" Ashe yelled already zipping around gathering supplies.

"W-wait a sec guys." Kate said but her words fell on deaf ears as the others continued to pack their things as Ben started writing on a notepad creating portals.

"Since you suggested it Kate I'll make you and Amethyst spirits and have you latch on to Rubys psyche when she's born." The sniper said making the final portal as everyone finished packing. "I'll create backstories for each of us while we're in the portals."

"H-hold on! Who'll protect Beach City?!"

"I'm sure Garnet and the others can handle it." Amethyst said grabbing Kates arm. "Now quit stalling and lets go!" With that she jumped into the portal dragging Kate with her.

"It was supposed to be a joke damn it!"

Sometimes she hate having the powers of an author.

 **(Remnant.)**

Amethyst and Kate tumbled out the portal into a hospital room, their bodies now transparent. Not even a second had passed before the two of them felt a tugging sensation and were hurled through the hospital floors and walls before they were standing in front of the Xiao-Long family. To her credit Kates scream only lasted five minutes.

"This is kinda weird." Amethyst said as she walked up to Qrow before putting her hand through his stomach.

The man in question glanced behind him briefly before turning back to the newborn in his friends arms. Amethyst grinned, so they can sense them but they can't see them oh she was going to have fun with this. The girl was brought out of her musing when Kate tapped her on her shoulder. Looking over she saw a baby Ruby Rose looking at them with wide silver eyes, the girl giggled and waved at them her eyes glowing for the briefest moments.

"What is she waving at mom?" A young Yang Xiao Long inquired looking at her baby sister.

"I don't know Yang." Summer said as Ruby slowly fell asleep in her hands.

Qrow shivered. "Is it me or is it cold in here?"

"It's just you ya dusty old crow." Tai replied earning a glare from said crow.

Summer and Yang laughed as the two got into one of their scuffles as Amethyst watched in amusement.

"I think I'm gonna like it here."

"Speak for yourself." Kate scoffed. "Us being here was supposed to be a joke, a fucking joke!"

Amethyst waved her off furling her girlfriends rage. "Oh calm down don't act like you haven't actually thought about comin' here, you _love_ this universe if the worlds you and the others have created are any indication. If we do this right we could even change the ending of Volume three….well if Ben didn't make any drastic changes to this version of the world anyway."

Kate didn't have a response for that, it was true the team had made worlds only connecting to the RWBYverse and she had grown to care for the characters.. Looking over at the family she saw Ruby awake once again looking at her through half lidded eyes waving at her.

She smiled and waved back.

'Maybe things won't be so bad here after all.'

"Love that wolf tail by the way."

...God damn it Ben.

 **(15 Years Later)**

Ruby woke up from her dream, the same type of dream with the same two people she had been having from one month straight. Ever since she had seen Weiss with….him.

"God morning Ruby."

'Think of the devil and she shall appear.' Ruby thought as her girlfriend of one month gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm going out, we still on for our anniversary tonight?"

"Yeah you bet! But where are you going?" Ruby asked, subconsciously knowing the answer.

"I'm just going to the library." Weiss said leaving the room.

Ruby looked at the door clenching her fists. Did she really think she was that stupid? That naïve? What was she thinking, of course she did, after all how could Weiss Schnee be anything but perfect in everything she did. Even if that thing involved cheating on her with him.

It was only a week into their relationship when she saw the two of them kissing in the hall. She thought maybe it was a misunderstanding, that he had confessed to her and she got caught up in the moment. She would be proven wrong two weeks later when she saw them do the same action again. Ruby thought she could ignore it, that if she showed how much she loved her Weiss would stop….but she didn't and that was slowly taking its toll on her physically and mentally.

Especially mentally.

Ruby sighed as she walked to and entered the bathroom, looking at her reflection she didn't see the hyper energetic girl she saw someone that was breaking apart. She had heavy bags around her eyes and her hair was messy havening not bothered to brush it as of late. She flinched back when her reflection morphed into that of Amethyst.

"Hey kid."

"Go away Amethyst." Ruby said coldly glaring at the ghost.

"Whoa, no need for that we haven't talked in such a long time I thought we might catch up a bit." Amethyst said. "I would have brought Kate with but…"

"I don't want to talk to you or her." Ruby sneered. "You two have done enough."

"We never did anything to harm you."

"You tried to manipulate me."

"We were helping you!"

"You were going to take away my body!"

"Says who? You're weak willed daddy? You do everything he says!?"

"Shut up!"

"If we were here we could have warned you about her! We would've-!"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ruby yelled slamming her fist into the mirror shattering it.

She hissed in pain as the shards of glass cut into her hand making it bleed. Before she could even contemplate over what happened she heard a knocking at the door, hiding her hand from view she opened to reveal a certain orange haired girl.

Ruby smiled. "Hey Nora, what's up!"

Nora remained silent.

Ruby began to worry Nora was never silent.

"Nora?"

"I need to show you something." Nora asked, shuffling her feet as she got out her scroll.

"Okay what-?" Ruby cut herself off as Nora showed her the beginnings of a video.

And her heart shattered.

* * *

 **I'm not apologizing for this cliffhanger.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kate: Woo! welcome to chapter 2 everyone!  
Amethyst: What's got you so excited?  
**

 **Kate: A certain someone has _finally_ startedcome out of their depression, speaking of which.**

 ***Grabs Ashe and hugs here***

 **Ashe: Whoa!**

 **Amethyst: Save some for me!**

 ***Jumps on Ashe***

 **Ashe: Ugh, we don't own anything or anyone in the story, also check out our profile we've updated our appearances.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Return Of The Spirits, They have kids?!**

Amethyst sighed as she laid down in the forest that was the most secluded part of Rubys mindscape, after the girl had dismissed her Amethyst had decided to bid her time till another chance presented itself so she could try and reason with the silver eyed girl. She wasn't lying when she said they'd have warned Ruby of Weiss, though the girl was to stubborn to see that.

"I swear that girls father is going to get it when we get out." Amethyst growled as she remembered how she and Kate where effectively cut off from communicating with Ruby

 **(Flashback Ten Years Ago)**

"Hold her down!" A man screamed as he, Taiyang and Qrow tried to restrain Ruby. The mans hand was glowing blue and he seemed to be trying to hit Ruby with it.

"Let me go you bastards!" The girl yelled having long pale lavender hair and indigo eyes, signs that Amethyst had taken over her body.

"Not until Ruby's safe from you and the other one." Tai yelled as he struggled to maintain his hold on the girl.

"She is safe you moron." AmeRuby **(Amethyst/Ruby)** yelled as she threw the three men off her. "All we've ever done is help her you paranoid idiot!"

AmeRuby summoned her whips as Tai charged at her, wrapping one around his legs she lifted the man into the air before bringing him down on Qrow who had started to charge her from behind. Turning around, the girl barley managed to dodge the glowing hand of the man that Tai had called, Chuck if she recalled, before slamming her other whip into the ground in front of him causing an explosion. Her attention focused on the two she failed to see Qrow coming up from behind her, luckily her partner did.

Rubys hair turned brown as it formed a ponytail and her eyes turned amber as she gained freckles. Kate, now in control, caught Qrows arm and flipped him over the man landing hard on the ground.

"We don't want to fight you." Kaby **(Kate/Ruby)** said twisting the mans arm. "All that we've done is try to help her."

"You're manipulating her!" Tai yelled standing up. "I lost my wife, I won't lose my daughter too."

Kate looked at him sympathy evident in her eyes. "I can understand where you're coming from, its taken us sometime but both Amethyst and I remember what happened before we died. Trust me we know what its like to fear losing your child."

Qrow stared up at her shocked, he was about to question her when Cuck grabbed her from behind putting her in a full nelson.

'Shit, I was so focused on the other two I didn't see him!' Kaby thought as she tried to struggle out of the hold.

Kaby cursed as she saw a blue hand cover her face before she felt her connection to Ruby sever completely.

 **(Flashback End)**

Amethyst let out another sigh as she sat up from the ground, she raised her fist before bringing back behind her seemingly hitting an invisible wall. The force of the impact sent ripples through it making it partially visible, this is what was keeping Kate sealed inside Rubys mind whatever that Chuck guy did worked perfectly she couldn't even crack the damn thing. The purple skinned gem got up and stretched waiting for the ripples to stop so she could give breaking the wall another go.

Only they didn't disappear.

"What the heeeellllll!?" Amethyst yelled as the whole mindscape shook violently.

Cracks appeared in the sky and ground as Amethyst struggled to stay upright. The girl quickly righted herself before slamming both hands into the ground causing purple streams of light to emerge from the cracks momentarily stopping their progression. Amethyst grit her teeth and closed her eyes connecting them to Rubys.

'What's gotten you freaked out kid?' Amethyst thought as she began looking through Rubys eyes.

It was blurry, a sigh that she had been crying, but Amethyst was able to see a picture on a scroll on Rubys bed. A picture of Weis and Neptune…ahem…doin' it.

And that's when she heard a certain wall crumble.

 **(Outside Mindscape.)**

Ruby buried her head into Noras chest as she continued to cry uncontrollably, the orange haired girl placing comforting hands on her shoulder. The red haired girl ignored Amethyst shouts to pull herself together as she thought more on what she saw.

"I should've ended it when I found out the first time." Ruby said shocking Nora .

"Wait, you knew?" The girl asked receiving a nod from Ruby as she explained just how she knew Weiss was cheating on her.

"You've been going through this for a month" Nora said shocked that her friend had shouldered her pain by herself for that long.

"Yeah and as you can see its taken its toll." Ruby said motioning to her bagged eyes as she stood up and wiped her face. "…Thanks Nora, for telling me this."

Nora looked at her in worry. "Do you…want to tell your team?"

Ruby flinched at that, team? She really couldn't call three out of four people a team could she? Yes, yes she could as far as she was concerned Blake was her best friend and Yang was her sister first and foremost.

Still…

"Actually, could you tell them Nora I don't-"

At that moment the remainder of RWBY walked into the room, the W part having sweat all over her.

And just like that everything went to hell.

As soon as she laid eyes on Weiss everything else was tuned out, she could hear Amethyst calling out to her but she ignored it, she could feel Nora shaking her but she ignored it, she could see Weiss walk up to her. She was talking but Ruby couldn't hear her she just stared into her eyes that showed concern.

Weiss Schnee was showing concern for her.

….This bitch.

"You Bitch." Ruby said causing everyone in the room to do a double take.

"E-excuse me?!" Weiss yelled. "That's no way to talk to your-"

 **WHAM/SLAP!**

Everyone stared in shock as Ruby had just backhanded Weiss across the face.

"Ruby what the hell!" Yang yelled moving to stop her sister before she did anything else, only to stop herself when her sister gave her a cold glare

Ruby turned back to Weiss, who was holding her cheek, and took a deep breath. "YOU WORTHLESS CHEATING BITCH!"

Weiss took a step back panicking settling in her mind. 'How did she find out?'

"Ruby what are you talking about, I never-"

Weis was cut off when Ruby grabbed Noras phone and pressed play on the video, the sounds of moans filmed the room as Weiss, Blake and Yang went wide eyed as the three watched Weiss have sex with Neptune. Ruby hit the pause button before throwing the phone to Nora.

"Know what I'm talking about now?" Ruby said. "And before you say any bullshit excuse I just want to let you know that I caught you with that blue haired bastard _one week_ after we got into our relationship and you didn't stop there…."

"R-ruby I can explain." Weiss stuttered out earning a laugh from the silver eyed girl.

"Really Weiss that's what you're going with!? I have met some pricks in my time but you sir, are a fucking cactus!" Ruby laughed earning a snicker from Yang. "I swear people like you are the reason we have middle fingers."

"H-he came onto me, Ruby I swear!" Weiss said earning a glare from Ruby.

"Tell me… Is being stupid a profession or are you just gifted?" Ruby responded this time getting a snicker from Nora as part of her red tips became white. "I just said I caught the two of you kissing a week into our relationship"

"It was an accident!"

"Cheating is not an accident. Falling off a bike is an accident. You don't trip and fall onto his dick." This came from Yang whose eyes were red as she glared at Weiss. "

"I-I-I."

"For fucks sake can I put this be any easier." Ruby said getting in her face her hair now completely Lavender. "Eenie meanie miny moe, caught you cheating with a hoe. You lied right to my face, think again you can be replaced."

Her hair turned turning completely white this time as she shoved the girl out the way and ran out the room.

"Weiss…"

The girl turned around to the sight of three angry women, her gazed fixed on the one with blonde hair.

"Explain. Now."

 **(Hallways Of Beacon.)**

Ruby ran down the halls of Beacon her hair having returned to it's normal color. She didn't want to lash out at Weiss…at least not like that.

'Amethyst how'd you get control?' Ruby asked knowing that the purple skinned girl was behind this.

'Ame can't come to the phone right now can I be of assistance?'

Rubys eyes widened to epic proportions as she heard a second voice fill her head, so focused on the voice that she couldn't stop herself from colliding with the person in front of her.

"Ow." The person, male, said as he was knocked to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!' Ruby said helping the person to their feet.

The boy looked to be nineteen, he was tall, had long black hair and a slim, incredibly feminine figure. His clothing consisted of traditional Japanese samurai warrior attire with a full body blue garb paired with a white sash tied around his waist and a green ribbon in his hair. He had on sandals with long white socks. Being an archer Yoichi's arms are adorned with traditional protective armor on his arms and he's carrying a bow and arrow.

"Yoichi? Everything okay out here?" A girl asked as three other people came out of the dorm.

The first one was a petite framed boy with light blue hair that was kept in two pigtails and azure eyes. He had an androgynous appearance and wore blue pants with the hemline rolled a few inches above his ankles, with white shoes and a white belt that is similar to an obi as well as a custom, white, sleeveless muscle shirt. His feet were wrapped in bandages up to his ankles and his hands and arms are also wrapped in bandages up to the elbow.

The second one seemed to be a twenty five year old young woman with white hair, golden eyes, dark skin, large breasts and a scar across her nose. She wore a black jacket with a white zipper tee and torn-up demin short shorts along with knee high brown boots with black heels, yellow-outlined straps and white metal-toes. A single belt crosses her waist with considerable length that has its tail end point out from her left-to-her right from behind, and she has a gauntlet-like weapon on her arms.

The final one was a girl as well, this one having her hair cut in a graduated bob with blunt bangs and glowing eyes as well as markings on her back, shoulders and torso. Her clothing was styled in an ornate fashion, with a midriff-baring top, an Egyptian menat necklace, several Egyptian bracelets, pants with gold paneling, low heeled tall boots and a gold skirt. There were kobu-jutsus on both sides of her hips as well as a naginata on her back.

"I'm fine Nagisa." Yoichi said addressing the other boy as he got up. "Sorry for bumping into you like that, the names Yoichi White, the girl with the naginata is Tanya White the girly boy is Nagisa White and the butt floss over there is Bullet White."

Said butt floss and girly boy gained a tick marks before simultaneously kicking their brother in his shins, effectively dropping him to the floor.

"Call me that again and I'll kill you!"

"I'm not girly!"

Both Tanya and Ruby laughed at their antics before Ruby suddenly clutched her head in pain, dropping to her knees the girl began to breath heavily as all noise around her began to dissipate

'RUBY LET ME TAKE OVER!'

"Get out of my head." Ruby grunted out fighting against the voices take over.

'Damn it Rose! Our last name is White, make the connection!' Kate yelled causing Rubys eyes to widen in surprise.

In that moment Ruby was momentarily distracted Kate quickly took over forcing Ruby to plunge into her mindscape. Yet, the girl wasn't worried in fact despite everything her father and sister had told her she welcomed this feeling, it allowed her to separate herself from the world and all its troubles. In this moment she was free and she reveled in it, falling through her mindscape she felt herself be caught by a certain half gem, looking up she saw Kates smiling face.

"Easy kid, I got ya." Kate said placing her on the forest floor.

"Kate?" Ruby said her eyes opening and closing, the days events finally catching up to her.

"Yeah, its me kid."

"I'm…sorry..." Ruby said as drifted into unconsciousness.

Kate smiled softly before she closed her eyes, when she opened she was staring at a bewildered looking Sinon.

"Saisho no suteppu wa kyōfu o oshieru kotodesu." Kaby said shocking the four at the language she spoke in.

Yoichi immediately aimed an arrow at the girls face a look of confusion and suspicion written on his, before he could get a word in Kaby was in front of him and in an instant had used her foot to flip him in the air before kicking him twice and slamming in the ground. She then grabbed Bullets hand tanking the explosion that came from her gauntlet before crushing said hand before throwing the scared woman into Nagisa

"Now then." Kaby said summoning her revolver and aiming it at Tanya who was reaching for her nagita. "We've got a lot of catching up to do kids.

* * *

 **Translations:** **Saisho no suteppu wa kyōfu o oshieru kotodesu – The first step is to teach you fear.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kate: Alright people looks like we're back for more in the third installment of In Your Head which as you've noticed has had a slight title change.**

 **Amethyst: It's nothing major just something to clarify that this is a series although you don't necessarily have to read them in order.**

 **Kate: without further ado lets get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Reunion**

"For the last time my tribe will not join your cause Ozpin." Said annoyed at the Headmaster.

The woman was short and petite, having light skin, purple eyes, a pair of black wolf ears atop her head and three claw like scars going diagonally across her face ending just below her right eye. Her hair is black, with several strands of hair hanging between her eyes and she wore a black shihakushō.

"I implore you to reconsider Ms. Rukia." Ozpin said gaining an annoyed glare from the girl.

They had been going at this for two hours straight ever since she'd arrived here, she was starting to regret the decision of allowing her siblings to enter the Vytal Tournament. It had been years since both they and the remnants of their people had arrived on this parallel world of their Remnant, ever since she had attempted to step up to the position of leader that her mother had left her with. Unfortunately the universe seemed to like shitting on her as within the first month her clan had made an enemy of the SDC as well as the Atlas military and if that wasn't enough she'd managed to let it slip that she knew all about Salem from her first meeting with a certain drunken crow.

Speaking of which.

The elevator to Ozpin quarters opened reveal Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow Branwen, Winter Schnee and James Ironwood who upon noticing her drew his gun and fired twice. Rukias response was to use the scabbard of her blade to deflect the bullets never once moving from her seat, before the Atlas soldiers could do anymore they found two blade like wings pressed to their necks before feeling two fingers press on their backs.

"And where have you been Ty Lee?" Rukia asked turning to look into the brown eyes of her bodyguard.

The woman in question gave her charge a sheepish smile. "Well I got hungry on my way up here and decided to stop by the cafeteria have you seen that place!? There are so many types of food there and then I started hanging out with the other kids there and-"

"You're rambling Ty." Rukia said chuckling at the girl gave another sheepish.

"Sorry, hey wait a minute! How come you didn't call out Bats, I didn't see him anywhere in the room!?" Ty Lee said pointing an accusing finger at her partner.

Said partner was clad in what looked like a black suit with the symbol of a bat painted in red on his chest, around his waist was a silver utility belt while atop his head were pointed black ears. White eyes narrowed at Ty Lee as he slowly retracted his wings into his suit before moving to stand next to Rukia.

"It's called camouflage Ty Lee, if you decided to wear the suits Ornn and Peridot made for you you'd have an easier time slipping past defenses." The Batman said crossing his arms.

"That was one time!"  
The people in the room sweat dropped as the two people continued to argue with each other as Rukia laughed quietly at her guardians antics. The two had watched over her and her siblings since her mothers death and while they couldn't replace them she was glad that they had been around to help raise them, although she wondered how she could act more mature than Ty Lee at times. A cough gained the groups attention as Ozpin tried to take hold of the situation.

"That's enough hostility for now I believe, James I think it's time you sent Ms. Schnee on her way." The headmaster said gaining a shocked looked from the specialist.

"With all due respect sir I can't leave any of you alone in the presence of these…these."

"I think the word you're looking for is human." Ty Lee said earning a glare from the former heiress.

"You people aren't human, especially you." Winter said pointing at Batman. "No one even knows if you're a Faunus or not but the things you've done to Atlas, to my family-."

"Are well deserved." Rukia said earning looks from everyone present. "My tribe has many reasons to hate not only your family but the entirety of Atlas _Winter_."

The venom in her voice caused Winter to step back in shock and for Ironwood, Ozpin and Qrow to narrow their eyes.

"Though it may not be fair, I blame you not only for the deaths of my people but the deaths of my mothers as well." Rukia continued turning to glare at the Schnee. "The entirety of my tribe _hates_ Atlas and that hate increased when your military decided to fire upon a group of scouts who were in the midst of bringing supplies back to us."

Rukia then rose out of her chair to glare at Ironwood the hatred in her eyes causing the man to reach for his firearm only to be immobilized as an immense pressure filed the room. Everyone save Ozpin was forced to nearly fall to their near knees. Rukia eyed Ironwood one last time before she let up the pressure and walked towards the elevator Batman and Ty Lee not far behind,

"If something happens during the festival rest assured that my people will help you, that will be the only help to your cause I will give." Rukias said before turning her back on Ozpin and entering the elevator.

"Batman, Ty Lee handle whatever negotiations Ozpin wants to go over, I'm going to visit my siblings."

(With Team BYNT.)

Yoichi narrowed his eyes as he watched his siblings converse with the strange girl that had taken them down single handedly, the same girl who claimed to be their dead mother. Currently she was talking animatedly with Bullet and Nagisa in their language, a language he might add that didn't exists on this Remnant.

'It shouldn't be possible.' Yoichi thought as Kaby, as she preferred to be called in this form, awed his two younger siblings with stories of her past. 'Rukia, Tanya and I were they when she died, when she sacrificed herself so the tribe could live and yet this…Kaby seems to know everything about us.'

The feminine boy was brought out of his musing when Tanya placed a hand on his shoulder. The blank eyed girl made a gesture towards the door and as he turned Yoichi was surprised to see his elder sister standing in the doorway, giving one last look to Kaby the boy walked over to his sister to explain their current situation.

Needless to say she wasn't pleased.

"And you believe her?!" Rukia growled out her glare making bot Yoichi and Tanya shrink. "She could be a spy sent by Ironwood or a ploy by Ozpin to get us on his side!"  
"I thought the same thing but she knows thing, things that shouldn't even exist in this world." Tanya said only to gulp nervously at the glare her sister gave her.

"It doesn't matter our mother is dead and _she_ needs to leave!"

" _She_ is right here."

The trio turned to see Kaby frowning at them before it turned into a smirk as she approached them, ignoring Tanya and Yoichi and focusing on Rukia she began to speak in a language that the members of BYNT couldn't understand.

"Hay un problema aquí Rukia?"

Rukias eyes went wide. "Tú hablas español?"

"Por supuesto que soy el que te enseñó después de." Kaby said with a smile as Rukias eyes became shadowed by her hair. "Usted no es mi-." "Tienes esa cicatriz cuando tenías diez años, intentábamos negociar una tregua cuando Ironwood envió a sus tropos para atacar a Iacon. Usted y Yoichi apenas escaparon con sus vidas y sé por un hecho que él tiene una cicatriz de quemadura en su espalda."

Rukias eyes widened as she listened to Kabys words as the rest of the occupants looked on in confusion, Rukia took a step back at what her supposed mother had said. Putting a hand to her to the scar that marred her face, the events of that day flashing through her mind.

"H-how do you-?"

"Like I said Ruki." Kaby said pulling the woman into a hug. "I'm your mother."

For a while everyone stood still holding their breaths waiting for Rukias response, the half Faunus didn't want to believe it her mother was dead she watched her die her body burned to ashes in the aftermath of her battle with Qrow. But the things she said…the knowledge she possessed, hell Iacon wasn't even a word that existed on this Remnant.

"You know if you hug me I'll whip you up that cucumber, eggs, and rice dumpling sandwich Amethyst always made for you."

Rukias laugh startled the four other occupants even more so when her eyes started to tear up as she hugged Kaby back.

"I..expect an explanation…mother."

Kaby smiled before holding her daughter tighter enjoying the feeling of being able to do so.

Even if she was a bit on the short side.

* * *

 **Kate: Okay finally got this done, for you spanish speakers out there sorry if I got anything wrong as I'm not very good at speaking it. For those non spanish speakers you'll have to wait for the reveal about what was said between Rukia and me and before I forget here are the ages for my alleged kids.**

 **Rukia: 22**

 **Yoichi: 18**

 **Tanya: 17**

 **Bullet & Nagisa: 17**

 **Next story to be updated will be Broken Hero V2.**


End file.
